breadwinners_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Breadwinners The Movie/Transcript
This is a transcript for Breadwinners The Movie. (The Movie Starts in "The Future" we see a flying ship is flying towards the Timenado) Future Buhdeuce: '''Commander Deuce to home ship. Initiating final timenado approach. '''Future Rambamboo: (In the radio) Right behind you commander Deuce. (A Big ship come behind Future Buhdeuce's ship) Future Rambamboo: Mr. Pumpers, Oonski. Port and start war guns. Future Mr. Pumpers: Yes sir. Future Oonski The Great: '''Yes, got it bro. '''Future Rambamboo: T-Midi! You're on top. Future T-Midi: '''Okay. (They come across ships that are coming their way) '''Future Buhdeuce: Follow my lead! (They fired some ships and went inside the Timenado base and shooting the troops, and Jelly makes a way for the others to get across and made it to the center of the timenado) Future Buhdeuce: '''It's the temporal crystal. Now we destroy it! Mr. Pumpers! '''Future Mr. Pumpers: '''Hm. (He gets his bazooka and aims it at the crystal) '''Future Oonski The Great: Uh yeah. Good job rangers. Mission Adjective almost accomplished. Not let our guard down for just one second. (get shot and killed) Future Gang: '''OONSKI!!! '''Future Mr. Pumpers: '''Huh? (gets shot as well) '''Future T-Midi: Over there! (All the ducks fire killing T-Midi and Jelly) Future Buhdeuce: '''Take cover! (Jelly gets shout) '''Future Buhdeuce: FIVES!!! (They hid behind a box as the troops fires the barriers) Future SwaySway: Seize fire! Buhdeuce and Rambamboo, you're outnumbered! Dude, you totally stop this blood shed! Give up! Future Buhdeuce: '''Hey traitor! How's the hand holding up?! (He gets angry, then a warp hole and came out is Ross) '''Mr. Ross: Ha! Ha! Ha! You might want to listen to your little friend here. While you're still alive. Future Rambamboo: '''Go stuff it Ross! '''Future Buhdeuce: Yeah! You to chill out man! Forget all about erasing time business! Mr. Ross: '''"Chill out!?" Oh I think I was pretty chilled out, when I went to prison because of you and SwaySway's little stunt back in high school but I guess I should thank you for creating this wonderful weapon. '''Future Rambamboo: What're you talking about?! Mr. Ross: SwaySway and Buhdeuce created the Timenado. Future Rambamboo: What? Future Buhdeuce: LIAR! Mr. Ross: '''Oh I'm the liar! HA! That's a good one! Isn't that a good one SwaySway?! '''Future SwaySway: Yeah hilarious. I know what you did Buhdeuce! And I'll never forgive you! Future Buhdeuce: (gasps) (Flashback) Past SwaySway: Dude I didn't get in. (Flashback ends) Future Rambamboo: Commander Buhdeuce! Future Buhdeuce: '''It was such a long time ago! I didn't do anything. '''Future Rambamboo: I don't need you to tell what you did. If we get out of here, can you fix it? Buhdeuce, fix this. That's an order. Future Buhdeuce: No admiral. Future Rambamboo: '''RAAAH!!! Run! Run! (Starts shooting forces) This one's for T-Midi! And Mr. Pumpers! And Oonski! And Jelly! (Mr. Ross hits a volleyball bomb at Rambamboo and it blows up and Rambamboo dies) '''Future Buhdeuce: Stupid! STUPID!! (He gets inside his ship and then he takes off, as a blue ship goes after him. Now cut to Future Buhdeuce's ship, Future Buhdeuce is preparing for time travel) Computer voice: Time circuits on. Future Buhdeuce: Take me back to high school! Gotta fix this! Computer voice: Calculating time jump. (Then Future SwaySway's ship shows up and aims his gun at Future Buhdeuce) Future SwaySway: '''Stop that ship in the name of Lord Ross! '''Future Buhdeuce: What happened to you, man? How can you work for him? Future SwaySway: '''I can't stay at the park forever! I have to think about my career! '''Future Buhdeuce: '''What about your friends? '''Future SwaySway: We're not friends! We haven't been friends since a long time! (Then the Time button shows up) Computer voice: Course, plotted. Future SwaySway: Press that button and I will shoot you! Future Buhdeuce: Hey SwaySway! GO AHEAD!! (Future Buhdeuce presses the Time warp button, Future SwaySway and Buhdeuce fire each other as Buhdeuce's ship goes faster) (The movie opening begins, it references various video games) (At the Present day, We see SwaySway and Buhdeuce moving towards each other) SwaySway and Buhdeuce: '''Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- t's up Eileen?! You're the queen of the coffee beans! Spill them up fill them up! Can't start the day without a cup! '''Eileen: You know you could just ask for a refill like normal people. What's up, though? I've never seen you guys here this earily? SwaySway: Breakfast burritos from the truck outside. Buhdeuce: '''(Show everyone the bag) Best Burritos in the city! It's the name of the place, but it's actually pretty good. '''Eileen: '''Nah, I've never subscribe to order a food from a vehicle. What time are you guys suppose to work though? '''SwaySway: (Looks at the clock) Oh, no! (They run out of the coffee shop and hops on the cart. SwaySway activates the cart but runs out of gas) SwaySway: '''Dude! I thought you said you gased up the cart! '''Buhdeuce: Hmm. Yeah what I mean't was. I didn't gas up the cart let's go get breakfast burritos. (SwaySway punches Buhdeuce) SwaySway: Would've kill you to tell the truth once and a while! Buhdeuce: '''Wait! Where are you going! '''SwaySway: '''Come on. We can't be late again! (In the office Rambamboo picks up her clipboard and walks off) (In the park, Rambamboo walks to Mr. Pumpers' house) '''Rambamboo: Meeting at 10, Mr. Pumpers. Mr. Pumpers: '''Hmm. (Mr. Pumpers nods) '''Rambamboo: '''Uhh... Yeah. Your not on time. (Turns red) Because the morning meetings already OVER!!! '''SwaySway: '''Sorry Rambamboo! We could have gone here sooner, but the cart ran out of gas! '''Oonski The Great: (To SwaySway) You know who doesn't run out of gas? Rambamboo: '''Leave! (Oonski The Great and Jelly gasping) '''Mr. Pumpers: (To SwaySway and Buhdeuce) Good luck fellas. T-Midi: (To SwaySway and Buhdeuce) Bad show! Rambamboo: '''(To SwaySway and Buhdeuce) You know, you can't just walk into work whenever you feel like it. We have rules here. And when you break the rules, your gonna pay the consequences! '''Rambamboo: Wait! Pay the consequences or face the consequences? SwaySway: Face the consequences? Rambamboo: Face the consequences! (lift two sheets of pink papers) SwaySway: What are those? Rambamboo: '''These are pink slips. One with your name on it, and one with yours on it, and now it's time for me to say the word I've been waiting to say for a long time... YOU'RE FIRED!!! (SwaySway and Buhdeuce gasps) '''SwaySway: '''No Rambamboo! You can't! '''Buhdeuce: Yeah, we gotta got a good excuse! Rambamboo: Oh really, what's that? Buhdeuce: (helds a bag with Rambamboo's name on it) We got you breakfast burritos. '''Rambamboo: '''What? Category:Transcripts